Riley Castle and the Gift of Athena
by Team Leo for the win
Summary: Riley was listening to her friends obsess over wanting to be a demigod like Percy Jackson, Riley never thought she would be one. After arriving at Camp Half-Blood, she must embark on a quest to find and save a gift form Athena. And after telling the Camp about the Percy Jackson books, Camp Half-Blood may move states.


Riley's friends were talking at lunch. They were talking about the book series of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Since Riley was dyslexic, she didn't know what they were talking about. She didn't care too much about reading about, but it still sucked not to be able to join in their spirited conversation. It wasn't usually hard for her to ignore their conversations, but those only had one or two people talking about stuff, not the whole freakin table.

"What are you talking about," Riley whined

"Oh," her friend laughed "Just the best book series ever, Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

"Guys," Riley sighed "You know I'm dyslexic, right?"

In return she got a bunch of staring girls. One of them started to smile. And from some reason looked like a dinosaur the way she waved her arms. The other ones were like 'Whoa'. Emily rolled her eyes, she didn't seem to excited about the book either. Most of them, like Via, completely spazed out everywhere.

"Do you also have ADHD?" one of her friends asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Riley replied with a hint of fear

"OMG!" her best friend, Frankie, said "You're a-"

Someone clapped a hand over her mouth and the lunch room was staring at them. Riley raised an eyebrow at her friends, but they just had derp faces. Anna, her soccer buddy, looked over to the boys table and got a...different, protective maybe, look on her face.

_Oh god_, Riley thought, _I'm afraid they're going to kill me._

Harry, one of her guy friends, went over. Even though it was 87 degrees fahrenheit, he was wearing pants. And for some reason, there was always some kind of hat on his head.

"What is it, Harry," Riley asked. "You look really nervous."

"They're coming to get you," he hissed. "You're at the right age. they can smell you."

"You're creeping me out, Harry."

"Listen, Riley, you're a half-blood," he said

"What is a half-blood?"

"A demigod. I've called for help now-"

"Wha-?"

"Your mother is goddess."'

"I'm confused," Riley shook her head. "Are you high or something?"

"No, Riley," he groaned "Listen to me! I'm trying to save you. I can smell a monster nearby. It's only a matter of time before they smell you."

"So what you're saying is," Riley asked "that the Percy Jackson books are real?"

"Yes-wait they have books on him?"

"Yeah."

"And you read them?"

"Hell, no! I have friends."

"Oh. But yeah it's real."

"Well, shit."

"Yeah."

"RILEY!" Via called "What the frick is that!"

"What-AH!"Riley screamed

"Crap," Harry said. "Now I got a mortal who can see through the mist, too."

"Oh, hey Harry," Via said "I'd always suspected that you were a satyr."

"Pretend you haven't seen anything and go back to the table. DON'T ever tell anyone," he ordered

"But-" Via started

"They won't bother you," he said "They're looking for Riley."

"By Via," Riley said "I'll see you soon, I promise"

Harry and Riley ran out of the cafeteria doors. There was a chariot waiting for them. There was a boy with sea green eyes and dark hair. He looked like trouble. Via saw him roll his eyes at a black pegasus and feed him a doughnut. Via knew who he was. He was the famous Percy Jackson. Son of the Sea God.

"Don't make false promises, Riley," she mumbled "I may never see you again."

* * *

"Wait-so you're telling me that my mom is a goddess?" Riley asked for the seventh time.

"Yup," Percy said "It's hard to believe at first. Ya know because of all that science."

"I've never been good at science," Riley replied, matter-of-factly.

"Okay then,"Harry said, smelling an argument coming.

"Who's your godly parent?" Riley asked

"Poseidon," he said proudly

"Who are you?" she asked.

His face fell, "You mean, you don't know me?"

"Nope."

"I'm Percy Jackson. I survived Tartarus!"

Riley just shook her head to signal that she didn't know him. She stared at him, daring him to challenge her. she had grey eyes, like a storm rolling in. percy knew that look. And he knew those eyes. Annabeth has given him that look thousands of times. And those eyes always looked stunning.

"So, Blackjack like doughnuts?" Riley said. "Tell Blackjack that I have a Doughnut in my bag."

"How'd you-?" he asked

"My friends told me about you. And they wouldn't stop. So, I knew how to get a reaction out of you, fishbreath," Riley replied.

"They have books on you, man," Harry said

Percy sized Riley up. She had red hair. Her fingers tapped on the chariot, so she obviously had issues staying too still, Riley was also leaning against the side of the chariot, so she obviously didn't like being vulnerable. Her jeans were drawn on with pen and stained with paint. She looked like an artist.

"You and my friend, Rachel, are going to get along nicely," Percy said. "So, Riley, what's your full name?"

"Riley Castle," she said. She saw the look on Percy's face. "Comment about my name, and I push you off this flying chariot."

Blackjack neighed angrily. "No, Blackjack, she didn't actually mean it," Percy said. "I think." Blackjack did the equivalent of roll his eyes, but for a pegasus.

Riley looked over the chariot and at the woods. It wasn't hard for her to spot where they were taking her. It was hard to miss the the big blue house. Plus the cabins and the pavillon. Oh, and of course the climbing wall. Yeah, that was difficult to miss. It was a cool sight and they explained that she could leave at the end of the summer, but somehow Riley knew that she was going to have to stay full year. She told them of her life and they decided it was probably best for her to stay at camp full year.

"Well, Riley," Percy said "You seem like a cool person. Definitely a strategist. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a daughter of Athena."

"Thanks, Percy," she replied "Sorry for–uh–messing with you like that. I just…it's…I wasn't expecting this to happen, you know?"

"Yup. When we get down there I'll have Annabeth show you around and help you choose your weapon."

"Wait! Do we get to learn how to use them?"

"Yeah. And we have capture the flag on Fridays. We get to use anything we got."

She looked up at him in awe. Percy waved to a blonde girl wearing a New York Yankees baseball cap. She was also wearing an orange shirt and jeans, against her thigh was a bronze dagger. Next to the blonde was red-head with curly hair and splatter paint jeans. Percy was right, Riley would get along with Rachel.

"I think that I'll like it here," Riley said, smiling.


End file.
